


Ally in Wonderland

by LONGLIVEEVIL



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kinda?, My first fic, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LONGLIVEEVIL/pseuds/LONGLIVEEVIL
Summary: Wonderland have ceased to exist in this world and no one remembers about it.Ally the daughter of Alice who have written a fictional novel about a world called Wonderland used to believed in Wonderland but have lost faith but with a help of a guardian she must save Wonderland and her true love,by starting with falling through a rabbit hole





	1. The Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> My deepest apologies to anyone who have read this,I made a few changes so there  
> A couple of warnings from me  
> -Not American  
> -Possibly bad grammar  
> -Don't know about spelling  
> -This is my first fic  
> -Ben/Mal may only have one chapter and it is also will not be posted for a long time
> 
> If any of you who don't understand the logic please just comment your confusion

Once upon a time,in a world which is full of wonder name Wonderland

In the reign of the 17th Queen,through one of the 6 passage from another dimension,comes a group of people.The Wonderlandian calls them The Visitors.

The Visitors came because their land was filled with destruction and they accidently stumble into this realm and hoping to find a new place to live.  
The Wonderlandian accepted them with open arms though The 17th Queen were wary of their attention and in result she have created the biggest law of Wonderland history.The Visitors shall live in one of the open land but it shall be surrounded with a giant stone wall.  
The 17th Queen forbids anyone to make interaction with them but not to ignore their existence.

On the reign of the 19th Queen who is also the only cruelest queen in Wonderland history,down came another Visitor who has golden locks and blue clothing.

The Wonderlandian were excited because it is the first time they met a Visitor but despite their warm welcome the young Visitor assume they are crazy because their reality and logic were the completely opposite.

The young Visitor came across the 19th Queen and with no surprise there had crossed her.She got away from her punishment by disappearing like how she come.  
A few years have passed and suddenly an army of Visitors have arrived and kidnap the queen.What grave mistake those Visitors have done.

Despite she was a cruel queen,the reason why The Wonderlandian never against her is because until the next queen Wonderland depends on the queen existence in the realm,if the queen is no longer there then Wonderland and all of their inhabitants shall cease to exist.

The Wonderlandian have no hope of escaping because a full blooded Wonderlandian except for the king and queen shall follow the same faith as the land and anybody who is not a Wonderlandian shall cease with the land if they stay.

Despite it was their people who have cause destruction to their realm,they have evacuated all of The Visitors and send them back to their realm.All except one.

This one Visitor is a Rebel and have broken the rule of going trough the stone wall,The Rebel have also met a Fool who have foolishly broken its own law.  
The Rebel and The Fool were deeply in love and despite they are different species,it never stopped them.

The day Wonderland’s Destruction was also the day their child shall be born but their hope is lost for the faith they waited.

The Fool begged her to leave with their unborn child but The Rebel was stubborn and maybe crazy but she wanted to cease to exist with her lover and her child.

As the land starting to fade its color and finally its form and all the inhabitant have fade as well,the fading continues until it reaches to the dying couple,a shrill cry was heard and the colorless land has return.

Though there is no inhabitant but the flora and the structures of the land have return without color,a Child was crying in an empty space.

Came an old man who is almost fading as well,rushed to The Child and set a spell,the child grows until he reached a teenage form,The Child was confused and surprise of the old man appearance that which is fading,the old man whisper something and pointed out a direction,and finally fade.

The Child ran to the direction of where the old man pointed and founded a large castle that seems to be built a little incorrectly,possibly the aftermath of fading,The Child scavenge through the castle and found a peculiar book which glowing and filled with colors.

The Book then told The Child that the misfortune of this land where the darkest decades of the realm.The Child was then selected as one of The Wonderland Guardian.

The Child was then given a prophecy that one day a Visitor shall come into this land and shall be their new queen,then the queen shall save her king from a dreadful piece of land which is flouting on the middle of the sea and finally finishing the ritual of handing down the throne,Wonderland shall return to its former glory.

Unfortunately the prophecy shall happen 20 more years later so being guided by the magical book,The Child shall wait for their queen and guide her to follow the prophecy for their land.

Until then he shall wait,patiently.


	2. The Queen of Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay second chapter and also my first kudos, thank you unknown readers. Hope you will enjoy.

It was a calm and peaceful morning, the birds are singing and the sun crept out into the window, everything was perfectly quie-

RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!

A beautiful pale hand press on a button on an alarm clock, then arose a lovely blond girl from under her bed sheets. She outstretch her arms to her side while yawning.

The girl then looks to her right where her roommate is, still sleeping. The room was divided into two spaces. The girl’s side of her room consist mostly the color baby blue, with a few mushrooms and teacups like furnitures and a bed that is decorated like a white rabbit.

Her roommate’s side of their room however is completely contrast. The color theme is purple and green, with a lot of skulls and card like furnitures and a bed that is decorated to look similar like a tombstone. This side is kind a eerie and seemingly darker.

The girl sway her head left and right, muttering something, “She wouldn’t even wake up when a ship runs into the school”, the girl then walk up and grab something inside her cabinet and walk right into the bathroom.

After a while the girl comes out from the bathroom, from a white night shirt and pants, she wears a baby blue collar dress with black lining around each sleeves and flower-shaped buttons with flower pattern embroided on the rim. She wears a black bow tied ears around her waist and a watch on her left wrist. There is a second layer underneath her dress that is striped black and white. She wears tight striped with baby blue and white coloring and wears a black high heels with light purple lacing.

The girl then walk up to her roommate shaking her a bit, “Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead or else your gonna miss breakfast”, the girl persuade her roommate with a little sing song.

“5 more hours, I need some sleep”, her roommate replies sleepily, “Tut, tut, tut, Freddie, please just wake up or else you’re going to be late”, she tut at her action, “Who cares?”, replied her roommate again, “Oh well~”, she seemingly gives up but then she smirks, “I’ll be leaving now”, she then walk to her side and set her alarm clock 5 more minutes and place it next at her roommate’s ears and walk straight out.

She wait in front of the door for 5 minutes until an alarm comes on and someone yelling, “ALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”, Ally immediately run away giggling.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ally walk across the hallway of Auradon when then comes her roommate Freddie who looks quite angry.

Freddie wears on the left side of her head a small amaranth purple top hat with blue feathers, a scarlet dress with puffy short sleeves, and a amaranth purple waistcoat with gold lining and buttons with red and green feathers on the left side collar. She wears fading purple tights with face patterns that resemble Shadow Demons and wears black and white wedge heel shoes that resemble her own fathers. For jewelry, she wears two golden vine bracelets around her wrists and a flower like medallion around her neck.

Freddie and Ally walking together through the halls.

“Did you seriously have to do that?”

“Then how else would I wake you up with”

“By doing it normally?”

“You know, when I was younger I’m not always an early bird myself so my mother splashes me with ice water.If that’s what you want me to do I can certainly do it?”

“You know what that’s fine”

“I’m sorry actually”

“I said it’s fine”

They continue on walking seemingly thinking on changing the subject.

“So did you remembered what happened at the Cotillion?”, Freddie asked.

“Well I wasn’t there but I heard a VK have come and wreck the party”

“Really who is it?”

“Well I believe her name is Uma and by the way she change into an octopus that night, I think she would be the daughter of Ursula”

“Ohhh, that explain a lot, and also the viral video about it explain that she ran off and seem to be free”

“I guess so”, Ally shrugged

“Hey what wrong?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean, you look down Als what’s up?”

“Oh it’s nothing, just that I really wish my life is exciting that’s all, with you VK’s and all the other students’ parents have a story. Neither my mom or my mysterious unknown dad have any story”

“But what about the story of your mom, Alice in Wonderland?”

“That’s just a book that she written from a dream, nothing is actually real, the only adventure my mom has is being a CEO of a trading company nothing much”

“Oh really. Hmmmmm but the main antagonist of the book, Queen of Hearts, sounds just like someone in the Isle.”

“Maybe she borrows the name of an unknown villain somewhere? Oh I really wish that I can make my own adventure”

“Careful what you wish for Als, sometimes you don’t know what you really want”

“Of coarse silly, but I just wish that my life could be somewhat more exciting”

“What more can be more exciting than having a group of exciting friends, and may I remind you that one of our friend’s new found powers is to turn herself into a dragon”

“Not that one, an adventure on my own with mysteries and all those action-y stuffs and maybe find love”

“What ever?”,as they continue on walking to their class

The girl really wish for something that will happen, and she might be not ready for it.


	3. Wonderland's Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Wonderland cease to exist.And a Wonderlandian and a Visitor's last moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm improving with my writing,but I have a lot more roads to go.  
> Enjoy

In the middle of the wood, lies a very long table. Mad Hatter is sitting at one of the end, White Rabbit and Dormouse is sitting right next to him. Across the long table there is almost every Wonderlandian. They are seemingly in a meeting, and a tea party?

Mad Hatter took a sip of his tea “So lets get straight to the matter of hand, we all know that the newest Visitors have kidnap the queen.” Butterfly picks in “But what should we do with the old Visitors”

The Dormouse answers “We should just leave them rot with us, after all its their kind who have started the apocalypse!”. “But they are innocent”, replied the Cheshire Cat.

“We could send them back to their old realm, to save them from our timely demise” said the White Rabbit. “Brilliant answer White” flattered Butterfly while smoking his cigarette.

The Mad Hatter stands and speak up “Our Visitors are not responsible for the new Visitors actions, and they have a chance to not be destroy like us, and since the Visitors are not bad people, we should help our neighbors!” all the Wonderlandian cheers with agreement. “All in favor drink your tea, all denies eat your cakes!” Everyone drink their teas. “Well then, lets get this tea party started!” the ground shakes suddenly “Right after we save the Visitors”  
-LONGLIVEEVIL-

“Visitors!” The Mad Hatter spoke in a party hat “Wonderland is ending and we wanted to save you all, so please follow everyone to the entrance to the Visitor’s world. Please pack up immediately and don’t leave anything behind. If you can carry your whole house that will be better!”

Everyone was helping clean out everything, and guiding them to the exit.

“Well I believe that’s everyone” said the Mad Hatter.

Every Wonderlandian together return to the Queen of Hearts castle, to be with each other until everything vanish. The whole land is starting to lose its color, and the Wonderlandian have become translucent.

-LONGLIVEEVIL-

Without realizing, one figure is following them.

At the castle, everyone seems to be having a party, their last Fun Time.

Decorations and a giant banner written ‘Happy Cease to Exist Day’, everybody is hiding their grief with parties, hugging each other and remembering old memories.

One Wonderlandian is sitting on the castle wall. An upside down grin on his face, then a female voice “I thought with a frown like that I wouldn’t believe it was you Chessy”

The Cheshire Cat immediately spin around and see a pregnant woman, surprise, relief, sadness is written on his face

“Wow it really written on your face, with pink ink and all” the woman joked, “What are you doing here!” snapped the Cheshire Cat.

“I can’t leave my little Chessy Kitty” with sweetness in her voice. “Elizabeth, you should not be here. Lets get you back, we still have time.” exclaim the Cheshire Cat.

The Cheshire Cat grabbed Elizabeth arms and like a cartoon, run straight to the flower field. Elizabeth release his grip.

“Chessy no! I don’t want to go there, I want to be with you” said Elizabeth, but the Cheshire Cat argues “But you’ll die, you still have a chance to live” with desperation in his voice.

“I know what will happen, that’s why I’m staying, so I can die with you” said Elizabeth with empathy and determination in her voice.

“But you’re also pregnant, you can still have a life, raise our child and live happily ever after” the Cheshire Cat said with panic and sadness.

“I can never have a happily ever after without you, and our child, it is part Wonderlandian, so he could cease to exist as well, so if my family is going to die, then I want to die as well.”

“But..”Elizabeth stop him with a kiss. “Alright, you have always been quite persuasive, just like when we first met.” said the Cheshire Cat.

Both lover is now lying on the ground, looking at each other with sadness and love. They are almost completely see through.

“I love you” said the both of them in whisper when the world surrounded them gets darker.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Darkness. Then a shrill cry was heard, and a blinding light glows around the darkness. Then the land starting to reemerge and the location from the source of the light now replace with a baby, crying his heart out.

“Interesting” said an old voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks 4 reading,L.L.E signing out!(my new end notes phrase)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading though it is short please stay tune
> 
> ~LONGLIVEEVIL


End file.
